


New Heroes

by mademoisellePlume, Vinnocent



Series: Teen Titans: Morph! [4]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoisellePlume/pseuds/mademoisellePlume, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinnocent/pseuds/Vinnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Titans create new identities in order to fight the Yeerk Invasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thanks to mademoisellePlume for helping design the new heroes.

Robin stepped over a holographic cat. Then he paused to consider why he'd bothered. He looked around until he spotted Cyborg on the couch. "Cyborg? What's with the cat?"

"It's the only pest control that Beast Boy and Starfire will allow," he grumbled.

"Pest control?" Robin asked, leaning over the couch.

"You remember that shrew and anole?"

"Yeah?"

"They've been seen again." Cyborg waved in the direction the cat had gone. "The core inside hunts any heat signature smaller than my fist, tracks it down, picks it up, and drops it outside."

Robin considered this. "Has it caught anything yet?"

"No." Cyborg leaned back and grinned at him. "But they've been running all over the place, so they can't be spying very well."

"Why would the 'Andalites' be spying on us?" Robin wondered, using finger quotes.

"Because they do not trust us," Starfire growled, stomping in through the door to head to the kitchen. She was covered in ash.

"Uh… Star? You're, uh, a little…"

"Gray," said Cyborg.

Starfire paused in opening the refrigerator. Slowly, she closed it. She was blushing hotly when she turned toward them. "We might have perhaps created a small opening in the top of our room," she mumbled. She looked away as though suddenly finding a spot on the near wall very interesting. "With a Starbolt."

"Oh, but a _real_ cat would be _cruel_ ," said Cyborg.

" _I was made very surprised!_ " Starfire objected.

They heard Beast Boy before they saw him. " _YOU MADE ME INTO A FREAKING RAINBOW?!_ " Robin was already laughing as Beast Boy burst through the doorway as a lemur, tackled Robin, and shifted back, knocking Robin over. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

"I'll have you know I worked very hard on that rainbow," Robin choked out through his laughter.

"Robin!" Beast Boy whined, sitting determinedly on his chest. He was, in fact, brightly pink-furred with vibrant orange hair and eyes. His uniform was now white down the middle with red sleeves, sides, and legs.

Robin gently shoved him off. "It changes every time you shift. The uniform colors stay the same. Try it."

Frowning, Beast Boy shifted into a scowling panda. Instead of being green, the panda was dark purple. Beast boy looked at himself, was surprised, and shifted back. He was now bold blue with violet hair. The red and white uniform remained. "Huh."

"All sorts of shades and hues, but never very close to your usual one," said Cyborg proudly. "Because the suit stays the same, it genuinely looks like part of your ability!"

"You might want to play around with the base form though," Robin suggested, looking over what was fairly obviously a blue-dyed Beast Boy.

"This makes me very excited!" Starfire exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Please, is my hologram ready?"

Cyborg tossed a small gem to her. "This should attach to your collar easily."

"Oh! It is so shiny!" she exclaimed, bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet.

Robin smiled at her, then returned his attention to Beast Boy, who was shifting through every form he could think of to see how many colors he could make. It was good to see he'd come around on the rainbow issue. "So what are we gonna call you? The Beast of Many Colors?"

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at him.

"How about 'Changeling'?" Raven suggested, joining them in the main room.

Beast Boy grinned broadly. "I like it!"

Starfire stood there awkwardly, pulling at blond hair. "And how do I look?"

Robin almost frowned, but quickly went blank instead. "Uh… Blond."

"Are her bangs supposed to be like that?" asked Raven. "They're the same as Starfire's but blond."

"Well, excuse me for not getting the _bangs_ right," said Cyborg. "It's supposed to be as close to Star as possible, so the physical presence matches with the image."

"Her hair is also too long," Raven drawled.

"I _KNOW_!" snarled Cyborg.

"Look, even if the image was an exact duplicate, they'd figure it out after a few changes of Yeerk," said Robin. "Then they'd try to figure out if she's an Andalite or not. If there are flaws, then they know it's someone pretending to be Supergirl, but not that it's a hologram. Hopefully, they'll assume Andalites or another Kryptonian."

"What he said!" Cyborg agreed.

"Hey, I just thought of something," Beast Boy said, turning his hologram off. "If both Supergirl and Superman are Hero-Controllers, does that mean that Superboy is, too? What about Krypto?"

Robin glanced to ~~Supergirl~~ Starfire, who shrugged. "Even if we interview them all," said Cyborg, "it'll always be possible that they have a Yeerk that's a better actor. We have to assume that everyone is."

"MREEEOOOOOOOW!" said the holographic tabby, jetting across the room. A small mouse shrieked and disappeared into a corner.

"What about _them_?" said Beast Boy.

Robin shrugged. "There's only so much we can do," he said. "If they wanted to expose us, they would have by now. Still." He looked pointedly to Starfire. "Some of us should watch our backs." Starfire pouted and turned off her hologram.

"All things have weak spots," said Raven. "There must be some way to isolate the Controllers. Starfire?"

Starfire almost jumped. "Yes, my friend?"

"You're the resident expert on the subject," Raven said.

"What?" Starfire demanded, wide-eyed. "Why?"

Beast Boy blinked at her, confused. "You said Tamaran was next to the Andalites. You've known lots of stuff so far."

"Oh!" She smiled, relieved. "Yes, of course."

A silence passed.

"Well?" asked Cyborg.

"Um," Starfire fidgeted.

Robin watched her carefully. Finally, he said, "Look, if she doesn't have anything else--"

"No!" she suddenly objected. "No, you… you should know of these things." She sighed heavily, letting her head fall forward. After a brief moment, she looked up and addressed them, and Robin was surprised to see the change in mannerisms that he'd come to attribute to her Yeerk.

"Yeerks must feed in Yeerk pools every three days," said Phyzzon. "On the homeworld-- On  _their_ homeworld, they swim in pools full of nutrients and healing spores under a sun which produces much Kandrona." Starfire floated just slightly when Phyzzon spoke of the Yerrk homeworld, then dropped again. "They cannot travel more than a day and a half from the pool or they risk starvation. If they are kept from the pool for three days, especially from any source of Kandrona, they will wither into nothing."

He crossed Starfire's arms over her chest. "If you watch a person for seventy-two hours, you will know if they are a Controller. But you will _not_ know if they're _not_ a Controller. That is to say, that Kandrona generators can be hidden in any number of clever places, if you know what you are doing. Furthermore, a person who is uninfested could become a Controller at any point where there is opportunity. Especially with a hero as powerful as Superman under Yeerk control."

He sighed heavily. "But it does mean that you can save the host," he muttered. "At the cost of the Yeerk. You _do_ have the ability to choose one life over another."

Robin scowled. "We don't kill our enemies." After a thought, he added, "On purpose."

"Not yet."

They were staring again.

Phyzzon continued, "In addition, according to our _fascinating_ conversation with Supergirl's Yeerk, there seems to be a community group called the Sharing which I would gamble is a front for the invasion. This tactic has never been used by the Yeerks before, so it is possible that it will be utilized poorly. There may be opportunities to learn more by watching them. Other entrances to the underground pool complex. Plans hinted at or even divulged."

<Really? What do you think about Andalites?>

The others startled and looked around, but Phyzzon smirked. "Andalites are proud but single-minded. The kind of people who would mow down an entire forest to stop a fire. And by 'forest' I mean 'Hork-Bajir homeworld'."

They waited, but no reply came.

Phyzzon's smirk began to resemble a sneer. "I do not think they liked my answer," he said.

Cyborg glanced up at Robin, who was perched on the edge of the couch. "She gets kind of chilly when it comes to this stuff, huh?"

Robin gave Cyborg a look that clearly communicated that Cyborg had no idea the extent to which "Starfire" could be chilly. A look that warned a wrong move would make the arctic seem like a tropical paradise.

"What about you, Raven?" said Beast Boy, changing the subject to something less horrible. "You going to change anything?"

"I'm going to be hidden," she drawled. "Why would I need to change?"

"Well, we can't call you Raven around Yeerks," Beast Boy insisted.

She appeared to think about that. Finally, she answered, "Pride." She looked to Cyborg. "I suppose the same question applies to you."

"Cyberion?" he wondered, trying it out.

"That's a terrible name," she drawled.

"Well, then I'll KEEP IT!" he snapped.

Phyzzon rolled Starfire's eyes. "And you?" they asked Robin.

He smirked. "I was thinking 'Nightwing'."

"Well, it's a good thing Raven didn't go with that one, because the bad guys would see right through it," Cyborg teased, and Raven glowered at him.

"Do they get a team name?" asked Beast Boy. "Changeling, Pride, Cyberion, Nightwing, and Superstar, I mean. If they're a team, shouldn't they have a name?"

Raven shrugged.

"Superstar?" Starfire asked, but she was clearly amused.

"Heroes Against Control," said Robin, smiling slightly. "It will bother them, be unclear to people who aren't involved, and invite others to join us."

"I like it!" said Cyborg, and Beast Boy agreed with an enthusiastic nod.

"It works," said Raven.

"I also like this name," said Starfire.

Robin blinked at her in surprise. "You do?"

She raised an eyebrow, then laughed. "Yes, of course!"

Robin would have to admit that he was confused, but that didn't keep the grin off his face.


End file.
